Fight For This Love
by Dani090
Summary: Can Spencer and Ashley pull through as a couple? With things in the way and complicating things will Spashley make it through the stormy weather?
1. Begin Again

The TV fills the room whilst I flick through a magazine. It seems nothing holds my interest any more,everything looks and sounds the same. The room holds a slight chill sending the hairs on my arms to stand up,I can hear the soft voice of Kyla singing in the shower. Usually her singing would annoy the heck out of me but today Im not bothered,it seemed everything just passed straight over my head. Sharing a small flat with my half sister isnt exactly living my dream but when dad passed away I decided to try and save a fair amount of money. Sighing I tossed the magazine on the coffee table and stood up,my legs ached from sitting uncomfortably. The flat looked a tip but there was no way I was going to even attempt to clean up. Glen's shirts lay scattered on the back of the furniture,it was about time Kyla and Glen got their own place. Either that of they both should clean up the mess they have created. Don't me get wrong I am the messiest person anyone will ever meet,the only time I make the effort is when Spencer comes round.

Spencer Carlin. The girl that stole my heart and made all my dreams come true. Apart from sounding totally cheesy its quite true. I never imagined myself with one girl,it was always love them and leave them but with Spencer its different. Never before have I met anybody so amazing and beautiful,Spencer is everything I want. Of course things between us have gotten tough lately,with her at a new college and me working all the time,its hard to fit any us time around everything. Not to mention that I hate the fact she is surrounded by pretty girls,not that I think Spencer would cheat. If I had it my way Spencer would be living here with me,but since Kayla has Glen here every night there Is just no more space. Anyway I think Spencer is a little nervous about the whole moving in thing,yeah I know its a big deal but I want her with me all the time.

I walk into the kitchen and switch the coffee machine on,a caffeine fix was definitely what I needed. Whilst the machine got on with its business I pulled my phone from my pocket,sliding it up I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. No missed calls or texts which meant Spencer was busy. Without thinking I scrolled down my phone book and reached her name. My heart telling me to just call her,even to hear her voice for a few seconds would satisfy me. But my damn head warning me to leave her alone,the last thing I wanted to do was to be checking up on her.

"Hey" Kyla ruffled her hair with a towel. It was so obvious she was loved up with Glen,the dorky grin and constant happiness was a dead give away.

"Coffee?" I ask already grabbing another mug.

Kyla nodded and ran her hands through her damp hair. "I'm so tired,I cant believe I slept in so late. Why didn't you wake me?" she asks pulling out a chair and sitting at the kitchen table.

I shrug my shoulders and pour the coffee. "Get an alarm clock" I reply bluntly. Only annoyed by the fact I was missing Spencer terribly and Kyla was the nearest person I could take it out on. Handing the coffee to Kyla,I leant against the kitchen units as I sipped the hot coffee.

"You heard from Spencer?" Kyla innocently asks although I can feel my stomach twist in painful knots. "You know its Glen's birthday next weekend,im thinking of throwing him a surprise party" she smiles dreamily.

I force an unconvincing smile and rub my forehead a little. "Spencer..she's just busy you know..college" I nod and try to block out all the negative thoughts trying to enter my brain. Spencer with another girl. Spencer flirting with another girl. Spencer hooking up with anybody else that's not me.

"Ashley..." Kyla rolls her eyes as I snap out from my day dream. My eyes lock with hers and I then realise that im a crap liar. "Is everything ok between you guys?" she asks looking genuinely concerned.

I nod sweeping the hair from my eyes. "Everything Is good,its all good" I speak slowly already planning a romantic weekend in my mind. Spencer deserved to be treated and I wanted to be the one to treat her. We both have been working so hard that we deserve some time together,not just a few hours here and there.

"So about the party?" Kyla begins once again. My mind already wanting to switch off from pointless chatter about Glen. These days anything that came from Kyla's mouth was about her boyfriend,or half the time she was waiting for somebody to bring him up so she could talk about him.

Trying my hardest to concentrate,I nod and make all the right sounds. "Sounds great" I say in my most cheeriest tone I could fathom. My heart suddenly jumps as my cell phone begins to vibrate against my leg. Putting my coffee cup down I fumble in my pocket,a smile broadens across my face when I see Spencer's name.

"Hey Spence" I flash a smile at Kyla now walking back towards her bedroom giving me some space. "Now? Yeah sure,give me ten minutes" I grin grabbing my car keys as she hangs up. With Spencer finishing early this gives us some time to be together,her sweet voice instantly brightening my mood. "I'm meeting Spence,talk to you later" I call to Kyla and rush out the door.

* * * *

A rush of students exit the building,I watch from my car. It was easy to spot Spencer from a crowd because she was so gorgeous. My fingers tapping the steering wheel as I waited anxiously,I hated waiting. I'm probably the most impatient person,I don't know how Spencer puts up with me at times. Just as boredom takes over and I reach over to switch the radio on,I see her. Spencer's long blond hair blowing in the wind as she holds her books tightly to her chest. Sometimes it was like watching her in slow motion,the way her face would form a perfect smile and the sweet sound of her laugh was enough to fill my heart forever. A group of girls wave her goodbye and she half runs towards my car,I can tell by the expression on her face she is excited to see me.

"Hey!" Spencer grins opening the car door and sitting herself down.

"Hey I was beginning to think you were never going to come out" I joke staring into her sparkling sea blue eyes.

Spencer laughs and tilts her head to the side,"What,and miss spending time with you? Not for a second!" she smiles and leans into hug me.

I wrap my arms around her and take in her scent. That sweet smell of perfume and shampoo,it always sends me to heaven and back. Just holding Spencer in my arms feels so right. These are the moments I want to capture on tape and lock them away forever,just knowing she is all mines enough to make me smile. "So how about dinner and back to mine,I could really do with a full making out session" I grin as wide as possible and start the car once again.

"Ashley Davies your no good for me" Spencer jokes sliding her sunglasses on and leaning against the window.

"Ah..that's not what you said the other night Carlin..infact quite the opposite" I joke back loving the playful banter we so easily fall into. Spencer is my girlfriend and best friend all rolled into one. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Spencer rolls her eyes as I pull out of the college,i cant help but look at her from the corner of my eye. As I stop at the traffic lights I reach for her hand and our fingers lock together. Spencer turns her head towards me and gives me one of them smiles I love. The smile that lets me know she loves me. The smile that I long to see on her gorgeous face.

"Were you waiting long for me?" Spencer asks.

As much as I hate letting go of her hand I gently unlock our fingers and change gear. "I'd wait forever if I had to" I speak softly. Spencer is the one and only person that completely softened me,as much as I hate to admit it..im totally whipped by this girl. I would do anything she says without questioning it.

**This is totally from Ashley's POV and will be told throughout the whole story. Please review because I have a lot of drama and Spashley cuteness coming your way soon!**


	2. Just Us Two

We sit facing each other in the corner table. Ending up at a small diner was Spencer's idea,the brightly coloured walls were already starting to bring on a headache. The smell of grease lingered in the air and the coffee machine gurgled away whilst spitting hot water into mugs. We had eaten here before,although it seemed much more quieter like everyone was listening in on our conversation. I stirred the coffee with a spoon whilst Spencer spoke about college and her new projects. Its not that im not interested because I am,anything she does im interested in. But,i always feel like she will leave me behind and find something better then me.

"Ashley..are you even listening?" Spencer asks with a frown.

I look up opening and closing my mouth,"Er yeah..sorry Spence" I smile a little as she reaches over the table and lays her hand on top of mine. The smallest touch from Spencer and I get butterflies in my stomach,i even get that weak at the knees feeling still.

Spencer tilts her head to the side,"Are you ok? You seem..quiet?" she smiles.

"I'm good..im good its just..i dunno. Kyla and Glen are all loved up in the flat and I feel like I never see you" I admit bowing my head down and staring into the milky coffee. "I know you have your own life to live but..i miss you" my eyes flicker up and meet Spencer's icy baby blues.

Spencer licks her lips and pauses. "I miss you too Ash.." her voice cracks slightly and she pulls her hand away as the food we ordered arrives.

* * * *

Me and Spencer always have the same little argument whenever we go out to eat,its usually one she looses because I insist on paying. Spencer grins and takes my hand as we walk back towards my car,the last thing I want is tonight to end this quickly. It feels like ages since I saw her in my bed,since I felt her laying in my arms. I missed her. "So you wanna hang out at mine? I know Kyla wont be there!" I smile hoping she will say yes.

Spencer squeezes my hand tighter and stops walking. "How can I say no?" she giggles slowly letting go of my hand and placing her hands on my shoulders.

Whenever I look at Spencer I see my future,this girl has completely changed me for the better. Loosing her now would mean I would have to start over from scratch,a world without Spencer Carlin would be like breathing with no air. "You know its been ages since we done..this" I raise an eyebrow and lean in to kiss her.

My lips softly touch hers sending a tingling feeling through my body. Sometimes I cant get my head around how I became so loved up. Her hands cup my face and I pull her in closer,my arms tightly wrapped around her waist. As the kiss gets heavier she pulls away,i feel a slight pang of disappointment but then remember we are standing outside a parking lot. "You don't feel like a little back-seat action then?" I tease pressing my nose against hers.

Spencer lets out a laugh and walks to the passengers side of my car. "I would but..the guy in that car over there has been watching us make out" she nodded her head over to the parked car a few meters from us.

I turn and wrinkle my nose,"Oh my god,what a perv!" I laugh as he looks embarrassed and flustered having been caught. "Come on Carlin I wanna get you home" I give her a cheeky wink and open the car door.

* * * *

The whole ride home Spencer insisted on trashy pop music. I didn't mind because secretly I didn't mind her taste in music. The night sky had turned a shade of pitch dark and the stars were nowhere to be seen.

"I love this song!" Spencer reached over to turn the volume up.

I roll my eyes,"You said that about the last three songs!" I laugh hearing a whiny voice blare from my speakers. Every song lyric seems to remind me of Spencer,she even re-arranged my ipod and shoved aload of love songs on it. I pull into the drive and switch the engine off,the radio automatically turns itself off leaving a silence between us.

Spencer turns in her seat to face me,her face lit by the moonlight blazing down on us. "Do you ever wonder where we will be in ten years time?" she asks looking down at her hands placed in her lap.

I clear my throat and shrug my shoulders,"You'll probably be off working in some amazing job somewhere with aload of intelligent geeks and I will..." I stop speaking.

"Hey..what's wrong?" Spencer asks.

"I just..i don't wanna be left behind you know? I want this to be for real not some relationship your gonna forget about" I reply suddenly realizing how needy and desperate I sound. Since when did I become so dependant on Spencer? I shake my head and step out of the car. "Enough serious talk..i have only one thing on my mind" I smile slamming the car door shut.

Spencer follows me without saying a word. Our relationship is always going to be tough,there's so many hurdles we haven't jumped together yet but I know we can make it through anything. I close the front door and toss the keys on the coffee table,i take Spencer's hand and lock our fingers together. "Right I know we haven't spent much time together lately but..i wanted to make tonight extra special" I smile slowly walking over to my bedroom.

"Extra special?" Spencer questions. I can feel her hand tense in mine.

I nod and open the door. The rose petals scattered all over the floor and the bed,the lights were on but dimmed very low. "I kinda had Kyla do it before she left..i know its not much but..well you know" I stutter over my words and turn to Spencer.

"Ash..its beautiful.." she grins,her hand resting on her chest admiring the different coloured rose petals. "I love it..and I love you" she whispers grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bed.

"I love you too pretty girl!" I close my eyes and once again we find each others lips. Her hands in my hair and her tongue gently caressing mine.

Spencer slowly breaks the kiss and looks up at me,"There's no-one..watching us is there..are you sure that guy didn't follow us back?" she jokes.

I shake my head,she is sometimes so adorable. "No..its just me and you and i intend on keeping it that way" I smile leaning down to kiss her.

**I know its slow but it will pick up pace in the next few chapters. Everyone loves Spashley fluff though right? Lol..Thanks for the reviews so far,keep them coming and I will continue to write! :)**


	3. When It Feels Like Its Slipping Away

I open my eyes and quickly shut them again. The sunlight pours in as I hear someone open the curtains. I roll over onto my side and push my face into the pillow. "Spencer?" I say softly knowing how good she is in the mornings. Its not that I hate mornings because I don't,i just hate the fact people enjoy torturing me to wake up.

"Nope she left about an hour ago" Kyla grins walking around to the side of the bed.

My eyes instantly open and I sit up leaning my head against the headboard. "Why didn't she wake me? Did you see her?" I ask feeling a smile broaden on my face as I remember last night all so clearly.

Kyla sits down and crosses her legs. "Yeah she grabbed some coffee and said she had to go,she didn't wanna be late for class" she explained as I rubbed my tired eyes. "Oh and she told me to tell you that she doesn't need a ride back..something about a family dinner" she frowned picking at her fingernail.

"Great" I force a smile and lay back down in my empty bed. I feel Kyla's eyes staring at me,"You can get out now" I say with a hand gesture. Don't get me wrong me and Kyla have learnt to get along and I have grown to love her but seriously..she doesn't know when to leave. Another thing,she always seems to walk in on me and Spencer,she probably does it on purpose.

Kyla sighs and stands up. "You've got work in an hour so if I were you I'd get your lazy ass into gear" she warns me as she walks towards my bedroom door and slams it loudly.

With an almighty groan I manage to pull myself out of bed and take a shower. There's something about taking a shower,especially with Spencer. But no..i just hate having a bath because they take so long and showers are much better. I face the wall as I let the hot water spray over my body,i cant help but let out a giggle as I think about me and Spencer last night. Whenever we are together it always feels right,she's the only person that can make me feel safe. I turn the shower off and grab a towel,i walk back into the bedroom and decide on what to wear.

Working for a music company is like a dream come true. Its not exactly the top job,i just help co-write songs but im working my way up. The hours are long and sometimes I don't make it home till really late but Spencer understands. She knows im trying to live out my dream and of course she is a massive part of my life. My boss isn't exactly nice but ive learnt to deal with him. All the songs I write are about Spencer,there isn't an hour that goes by when I don't think about her.

Once dressed I make my way into the kitchen. Kyla is busy trying to eat breakfast whilst texting Glenn. Its funny because months ago he hated me,now when Kyla is out we usually end up playing video games or talking about the weekend. Everything is so cool now,even Spencer's mom and dad treat me like part of the family.

I grab a mug and fill it with black coffee,the only thing that will wake me up properly. "You know im actually surprised you don't have arthritis in your fingers" I tease checking the clock on the wall.

"I'm surprised you and Spencer still have your lips,your forever eating each others faces!" Kyla jokes back pressing the send button and placing her phone on the kitchen units. "What are you doing tonight?" she asks picking her bowl up and spooning cereal into her mouth.

"Probably working..and since Spencer is busy there's no better way to pass the time with an idiot boss that is so demanding and a bunch of greasy haired rockers that don't no crap about lyrics" I rant taking a sip of coffee and burning the tip of my tongue.

Kyla nods a little,i can tell she's not really listening and to be honest I don't care. "Gotta go,talk later" I smile a little and grab my jacket. I hear the sound of her phone beeping away and I shut the front door behind me. I walk towards my car and get in,i think about calling Spencer and just doubling checking she doesn't need a ride home from college. Am I being too stalkerish? God I hate being like this,not to mention the fact she is surrounded by pretty girls all day. I hate feeling all jealous and out of control. I decide to leave her be and drive to work.

* * * *

"Ashley...ASHLEY!" My co-worker Rob yells holding up several pieces of lined paper. I cant concentrate this afternoon,all I can think about is getting home and talking to my girlfriend. I know she's got a lame family dinner but if I could spend just a few hours with her it would be enough to satisfy me.

I look up and knit my eyebrows together,"What?" I snap checking my cell phone.

Rob lets out a puff of air and sits down. "What is wrong with you Ashley? I mean it,you haven't stopped staring at your phone,we really need to get this done" he moans turning his head towards me.

"Alright fine..let me make one call then im all yours" I stand up and grab my cell. I give him a cheeky grin and head out the door. I walk along the corridor whilst dialling Spencer's number,im such a geek that I know it off my heart and backwards. Pressing it against my ear I hear it ring several times. I step aside as people enter the building,the cool breeze brushing across my face as I wait for her to answer.

"_Hey"_ Spencer answers.

"Hey I just wanted to know you were ok,you left pretty early this morning" I answer back staring at the floor.

"_It wasn't early Ash..besides I had to get to class,ive got this important project to do.."_

"Yeah yeah I know you have to pass..i know" I speak cutting her off. "Kyla said you've got some family dinner..i was thinking we could meet up after?" I suggest already having a bad feeling about her answer.

Spencer pauses and I can almost hear her stutter over her words._ "Er..i dunno I have to be up early..why don't you come round for dinner. I'm sure mom wont mind?_" she replies back. Dinner with the Carlin's usually ran smoothly but the thought of them pretending to be the Brady Bunch tonight turned my stomach.

"I think Kyla wants to get take out..look it doesn't matter I'll just..call you tomorrow?" I sigh leaning against the wall.

"_No call me tonight..i love you" _Spencer says softly.

"OK,i love you too Spence" I say and quickly hang up. I sigh and rub my forehead trying to shift the headache coming my way. Its not that im not happy for Spencer because I am,i couldn't be more proud of her and what's she's doing. Its just..we haven't exactly spent proper time together lately,this stupid job is really taking its toll. I stare at my cell willing her to call me back and re-arrange her plans but I know that's not gonna happen. I drag my sorry ass back into the recording room.


	4. Bitter Sweet Memories

_**Firstly a big thank you to everyone that reviews :) Secondly..the first three chapter were through Ashley's eyes but now the story is going to be told like this. Simply because I feel its important to see everybody's POV and its a lot easier for me to write. Please read/review and enjoy :)**_

Ashley stared into the shot glass,the clear liquid swishing around as she held it with a shaky hand. Without thinking twice she knocked back the shot and reached for the next. Ashley hated that when things got tough between her and Spencer she would end up in some bar,she couldn't help herself. The thought of sitting in the empty flat all on her own whilst she thought of Spencer with her family only made her want to be around people. Ashley looked around the bar,she stared at a young couple cuddling up and whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. With a sigh she held her head in her hands and wondered what Spencer was doing. Was Spencer missing her? Wishing she was with her? Ashley felt a wave of relief wash over her as she thought about work earlier,her boss was so pleased with her work that he sent her home early to relax. Necking another shot she felt someone standing behind her,she slowly turned around realizing it was her best friend Aiden.

"Come to check up on me?" Ashley rolled her eyes as he pulled out a bar stool.

Aiden ordered a beer and shook his head. "No I came here with some buddies from the gym,just happened to see you drowning your sorrows. Where's Spencer?" he asked assuming they were here together.

"At some lame family dinner.." Ashley answered bluntly leaning against the bar.

Aiden took a swig of beer and frowned. He hated seeing Ashley look so down and lost,"Why aren't you there with her? You two had a fight?" he asked trying to squeeze every bit of information out of her.

"No..but..i dunno Aiden I feel like im loosing her you know? One minute she's here the next she's out with her college friends" she sighed wishing the loud music would vanish so she didn't have to raise her voice to speak.

Aiden smiled,"Your jealous" he said simply only to receive a glare from his friend. "Oh come on Ash..because your not there with her all the time your jealous of her other friends..you knew Spencer would make new friends" he nudged her slightly.

"I'm not jealous,im not!" Ashley argued with a groan.

Aiden laughed,"OK your not jealous but your drunk" he stated as Ashley swayed on the bar stool. "Its gonna be a long night" he chuckled quietly to himself.

* * * *

Spencer pushed the food around on her plate,already bored out of her mind as her mom and dad continued to talk about Glenn's birthday. Ashley kept springing to her mind making her heart beat a little faster,she was missing her and the time they spent together. With college and Ashley working all the time it made their time together special,but she knew it wasn't enough. Spencer's fears were always pushed to the back of her mind that Ashley would get bored and go with somebody else. Spencer wasn't sure if she could handle the heartache,life without Ashley was like breathing with no air.

"Spencer..you haven't touched your food?" Paula looked across the table whilst looking at Arthur with a worried expression etched on her face.

Spencer forced a small smile,"Oh, really im not hungry.." she replied finally putting her fork down and reaching for her glass.

Paula nodded,"Are you feeling ok honey?" her voice laced with concern.

"She's fine mom,are you gonna eat that?" Glenn asked already taking Spencer's plate and piling his mouth with food.

Spencer stood up,"I might go lay down" she announced reaching into her pocked and pulling her cell out.

Once she reached her bedroom she shut the door behind herself,she needed to see Ashley and just feel her in her arms. Spencer sat on her bed and held her cell against her ear,she hated waiting for Ashley to answer because it usually meant she was busy. The dialling stopped and sent her straight to voice mail.

_Hey this is Ashley..obviously you know that because you called me Duh! Leave a message and I will get back to you when I feel like it._

Spencer couldn't help but grin as she heard Ashley's recorded voice,"Hey Ash its me,i take it your busy working and stuff so call me when you get this. I love you" once leaving a message she hung up and laid back on her bed.

Falling for Ashley Davies was never planned,it just kinda happened. Spencer knew she had feelings for her nearly straight away,she loved the fact Ashley was so carefree about herself. So sure about who she was and what she wanted from life. Ashley opened up so many doors for Spencer,helping her become the person she wanted to be. It was never easy and it seemed throughout high school people were always trying to tear them down. Aiden,Madison..even Paula hated the fact Ashley and Spencer were together. It took them so long to be taken seriously,Spencer knew whatever the weather they would pull through.

Spencer placed her cell on her bedside table and jumped off her bed. Walking over to her window she watched the stars twinkle softly in the sky. Willing for her phone to ring she stared at the picture of the two of them together. Such a stupid moment but a priceless photograph. Ashley pulling a dumb face whilst Spencer tried to hold the camera up,the days when everything felt less complicated. Spencer ran her finger over Ashley's face and sucked in a breath of air before placing the frame back. Spencer's eyes danced around her bedroom noticing the cam corder for her latest project. Sitting back on her bed she flicked through the videos and smiled as she came across one in particular.

"_Is it on? Spencer is it on?" Ashley asked trying to adjust it so it stood up by itself._

_Spencer giggled and held a pillow against her chest,"Yes its on" she smiled as Ashley sat in front of the camera. "One thing you love about me and one thing you don't love about me?" Spencer asked._

_Ashley sighed and turned to the camera slightly. "I love how you..always make me see sense"._

"_Because you don't have any" Spencer quickly added only to be shoved by Ashley. The two broke into laughter._

"_OK ok so I do some really stupid things sometimes and I know I can be annoying but..your so forgiving and I also love that about you" Ashley smiled leaning in and gently kissing Spencer's lips._

"_That's two things but ok..what don't you like about me?" Spencer tucks a strand of hair behind her ear bracing herself for the answer._

_Ashley frowns in concentration. "Erm..i hate that your so happy in the mornings..oh and that you sing in the shower oh oh and..you sometimes talk in your sleep and mumble" Ashley laughs._

"_I so don't mumble.." she gasps playfully. "That's like three things..your lucky I love you Davies" Spencer smiles. "OK so my turn.." she points a finger at Ashley and turns towards the camera._

_Ashley stares at her girlfriend and admires her beauty as she speaks,being around Spencer always makes her want to be a better person. "So Carlin..what do you love about me?" she asks._

"_I love that your so protective..i know whenever im with you that im safe..you always make me feel loved and wanted" Spencer takes Ashley's hand and locks their fingers together. "Look at you all camera shy!" Spencer points out as Ashley bows her head._

_Ashley laughs,"Yeah well..ive never had anyone love me like you do" she admits._

"_I'll always love you" Spencer promises leaning into a kiss. "The only thing I dislike about you is that everyone thinks your hot.." Spencer scrunches up her nose._

_Ashley grins,"Well I am hot" she jokes._

_Spencer shakes her head,"Shut up or you'll never be able to get out the door with that big head of yours!" she giggles jumping off her bed and running up to the camera._

Spencer is suddenly snapped out of her happy memories as the cam corder turns itself off. The sound of gravel could be heard and bright lights begin to shine through her bedroom window. A roar of an engine suddenly stopped and she walked over to her window to see who had just pulled up.

Ashley slammed the door shut and stumbled towards the front door.


	5. It Doesn't Rain,It Pours

Spencer flew down the stairs at the sight of Ashley from her bedroom window. Thankfully everyone had moved away from the living room and wondered off into the back garden for drinks. Her feet couldn't move quick enough as she reached the last stair and hurried towards the door. The last thing Spencer wanted was her parents to see Ashley in this state,they were only just beginning to accept her as Spencer's girlfriend. Fiddling with the lock she opened the door only to see Ashley with her hand raised ready to knock. Spencer couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend,the smell of alcohol and cigarette's was overpowering.

Ashley grinned with her hand still raised in the air. "Hey Spence.." she said waving a little.

Spencer narrowed her eyes and stepped out onto the porch. "You drove here?!" she looked towards the car then back to Ashley.

"No I walked,of course I drove Spencer.." Ashley rolled her eyes and let out a small giggle. "How was dinner with the Brady Bunch?" she asked holding onto the wall for support.

Spencer crossed her arms,"What's gotten into you?" she asked wanting a straight answer. As much as she hated when Ashley was drunk it seemed to be the only time she told the honest trust.

Ashley ran her hands through her hair and let out a long sigh. "Nothing..i was bored so I went out and had a few drinks" she shrugged.

"A few? Ashley you stink" Spencer commented grabbing Ashley's arm before she fell to the floor. "I cant believe you drove here Ash,do you know how dangerous that is? You could have killed someone,worse you could have killed yourself!" Spencer could feel her temper rising at her girlfriend's careless attitude.

Ashley paused then broke into a laugh. "Oh come on I didn't hurt anyone..don't go all Paula on me" she joked slowly composing her face back to a serious expression.

Spencer could feel her teeth grind together with anger and frustration. "I'll get my dad to drive you home" she spoke softly turning back towards the door.

Quickly Ashley grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "How about I stay the night? Come on Spence" she smiled leaning into kiss her girlfriend only to be shoved back.

"No.." Spencer kept her hands firmly on Ashley's shoulders. "This isn't you Ashley..i don't know why your doing this but I don't like it" she explained.

Ashley rolled her eyes and began to stumble her way back to the car. The alcohol had clouded her vision and her head suddenly began pounding.

"Your not driving" Spencer grabbed her arm pulling her into the house.

* * * *

Spencer surprised herself with how much patience she actually had. Heaving a drunk loud Ashley up the stairs to her bedroom had proved very difficult. Once the door was shut she watched as Ashley stumbled around her bedroom,slurring her words and knocking things over. As much as Spencer wanted to shout and be angry at her,she couldn't help but love her. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

Ashley turned around,"Like I said..bored. I wanted to see you but I knew you were busy" she replied holding her head and trying not to laugh at completely nothing.

"I invited you for dinner Ash! I wanted to spend some time with you aswell as my family,i wanted you there!" Spencer argued back rubbing her forehead with frustration.

Ashley frowned,"Oh well maybe I didn't want to pretend" she flung her arms to the sides knocking the cam corder off the shelf.

Spencer watched months worth of projects crash to the floor. "Sleep it off" she whispered feeling nothing but completely numb.

Ashley groaned,"You know what Spencer maybe if you spent less time with your new friends then maybe you would understand how I feel" she slurred pointing a finger. Walking over to her side of Spencer's bed she got in laying her head against the pillow. Within seconds she was fast asleep leaving Spencer to watch her.

Spencer watched Ashley for nearly half an hour before walking over to her now broken cam corder. Switching the on switch she wasn't surprised that the screen stayed black,the large dent in the side making sure she needed a new one. Spencer rubbed her tired eyes and listened as her parents made their way to bed. Ashley's small snores filled the room and Spencer watched her chest rise and fall.

Before she knew it she had fallen asleep next to Ashley.

* * * *

Pressing her face further into the pillow she let out a long tired groan. Events from the last night seemed to have disappeared and Ashley opened her eyes to find herself in Spencer's bed. Turning over she felt her heart beat faster. An angry looking Spencer was sat on the other side of the room,her eyes furrowed and filled with hurt.

"Spencer" Ashley rubbed her eyes and attempted to sit up in bed. Her head once again reminding her of how much she actually drunk.

Spencer got up from the chair,"You should go" she looked away leaning on the railing of her bed.

Ashley frowned with confusion,"Are you mad at me?" she asked. Her voice a lot raspier as her throat craved water.

Spencer let out a sarcastic laugh,"Mad? Do you have any idea what I had to deal with last night? You ruined my project and now im going to fail the whole thing..just go please Ashley" she could feel the tears burn her eyes but she was determined not to cry and look weak.

Ashley rubbed at her face and swung her legs out of the bed. "Look im sorry..i just..i didn't mean last night" she explained reaching out to touch Spencer's arm.

"Please leave" Spencer repeated again pulling away from her girlfriend's touch.

Ashley nodded and quickly pulled her boots on,she could feel her stomach turn at the stench of her clothes. The atmosphere felt way to tense for Ashley but she wanted to make things right. "I'll call you?" she asked walking towards the door and turning back.

Spencer sucked in a breath and shook her head,"I wont be in,i've made plans" she nodded meeting Ashley's eyes for split second then turning her head away.

"Right well...i love you" Ashley bowed her head in complete defeat and closed the bedroom door behind herself.

Spencer let the tears fall from her eyes and made her way over to the bed. The same space Ashley had laid in Spencer climbed in and let out a sob.


	6. Take A Deep Breath

"Then she told me to leave so I left" Ashley explained popping two painkillers in her mouth along with a sip of water.

Having arrived home to find Madison playing a various variety of sample songs Ashley was in the mood to let off steam. Since they had been forced to work together,the two had been making the effort to try and get along.

"So you left without trying to talk things out?" Madison replied making a few notes and frowning. Secretly she liked Ashley's company when they weren't bitching at each other,she always seemed to rant about her relationship with Spencer and what she done to mess things up.

Ashley nodded,"Can you turn that off? I feel like my head is about to explode..who is that? It sounds like a wounded animal crying for help" she complained as the CD player blared out an annoying voice.

Madison quickly turned the machine off,"That was me..i was trying out some new songs" she raised an eyebrow.

Ashley couldn't but but laugh,"It didn't sound too bad" she smiled leaning back into the couch and resting her head back.

"If I had the energy I would smack you but I don't..i was up all night trying to sort these out!" Madison waved her notes in the air. "Spencer will come around just give her some time" she said in her most sympathetic voice.

Ashley sighed heavily,"I always screw things up and now she is going out with her friends instead of spending time with me".

"What are her new friends like?" Madison asked slowly trying to multi task.

"Bitches" Ashley replied quite simply. "All of them" she added.

Madison put her pen down and looked across at her friend,"Have you met them?" she asked sitting down opposite Ashley.

"No..but I know there type. They all walk around discussing their projects with their super intelligent brains. Spencer fits in..don't get me wrong I want her to have friends but I just..i dunno I feel like there taking her away from me" Ashley ranted staring at Madison trying desperately to pull someone on her side.

"Why don't you tag along the next time they go for coffee? I mean..then you can make up your mind about them" Madison suggested crossing her arms against her chest. "Ashley,you cant follow her around all day..she needs some breathing space from you. So do you..otherwise you'll be sick of each other" she explained hoping her advice would be somewhat comforting.

Ashley rolled her eyes,"I didn't know you were so..sensible" she groaned getting up from the couch.

"Hey where are you going? I need you to help me" Madison whined.

Ashley sighed,"To take a shower..Spencer told me I smell" she explained lifting her arm and breathing in a faint stench of cigarettes.

Madison grinned,"You do" she said patting Ashley's cheek and walking into the kitchen.

* * * *

Spencer sat round the table with her friends and stared at her yoghurt pot. Whenever she argued with Ashley she never felt like eating or particularly socialising. Many times Spencer would sit in her room and wish for her to call even if she had done wrong. This time Spencer felt angry simply because Ashley was being so careless about her wreck less behaviour.

"Is that ok with you Spence?" her friend Naomi asked nudging her out from her daydream.

Spencer smiled slightly and nodded,"Oh yeah..yeah" she replied.

Naomi frowned and took a bite of her sandwich,"What's up? You've been acting weird all day" she asked.

"Oh its nothing..just Ashley..we had a fight last night" Spencer rubbed her forehead with frustration. Looking at Naomi she knew she had to talk to someone about how she felt. "She got drunk and drove to mine..things just escalated and I told her to leave" Spencer's eyes drooped to the floor looking totally defeated.

Naomi nodded,"Maybe you need a break" she suggested shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't understand If we take a break then god knows what she will do. Anyway I love her I don't wanna be mad and fight with her" Spencer argued wishing she had a magic wand to make everything better.

"Look forget Ashley why don't you come with us tonight? We are all heading out for some dinner and drinks..say yes?" Naomi grinned as wide as she possible could trying to convince her friend for a much needed night out.

Spencer tilted her head to the side,"OK fine..fine I'll go seeing as the last time I let you guys down" she smiled and embraced her friend in a light hug.

"I'll pick you up at seven" Naomi gathered her things together and walked back to class leaving Spencer staring at her cell phone.

* * * *

"_I'm sorry for your pain. I'm sorry for your tears,for all the little things I didn't know. I'm sorry for the words I didn't say but what I'll still do..im still loving you" _Ashley strummed the strings as she sang the corny love song.

As much as she wanted to call Spencer and apologize yet again for last night,she knew she would be in class. The last thing Ashley wanted was to piss her off any more then she already had. Ashley stared down at the vintage guitar laying in her arms,it only reminded of her her father. The times they should have spent together,him being a proper dad instead of living the high life. Although Ashley inherited tons of money when her father passed away she knew it would never compensate or make up for what her dad didn't give her.

"Just call her your really starting to annoy me" Madison shook her head.

Ashley looked at the cell on the coffee table,picking it up she opened her messages and felt a pang of disappointment as she had nothing in her inbox. _Hey I miss you. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you tonight. I love you x _Ashley read over her text message several times before pressing send.

Whatever it takes Ashley was going to put things right.


End file.
